The Trunksblues
by Qimm
Summary: Well, I know it's the same as the other one, but because I'm getting all these seperate reviews (people who've only read the last part) I added the sequel of the Trunks Blues on this one too ^^


THE TRUNKS BLUES

THE TRUNKS BLUES

Deep in Denialville

Tryin' a' fight the way I feel

I go jello when you smile

I start blushin' – my head rushin' 

"Sigh" Pan sat on her bed, her head resting on her hands. "How come I love Trunks? I don't get it. He's too old for me anyway, he doesn't notice me at all and look at all the pretty girls he can have. I'm nothing compared to them" sighed Pan putting down her self some more.

If you stand too close to me

I might melt down from the heat

If ya' look my way one more time

I'm gonna go out of my mind

Whatever you do… Don't do that to me

"Why am I torturing my self so much?!" Pan looked up at the ceiling of her room expecting it to answer the question. 

He's not worth it, I can have really cute guys my age too" convinced Pan herself. 

"But what if I CAN get him? That would be great" said Pan dreamy to herself.

Don't even think about it!

Don't go and get me started!

Don't you dare drive me crazy!

Don't do that to me baby!

"I really should stop thinking like this" warned Pan herself. "He doesn't love me back, if I go and tell him, he'll say no and brake my heart" thought Pan resolute.

"He doesn't HAVE to know, does he? I can dream about him, can't I?" Pan weighed up the pros and cons. "Well as long as he doesn't know… I can dream about him I guess"

You make me stop in my tracks

My heart pumpin' to the max

I'm such a sucker for your eyes

They permanently paralyze

What ever you do… Don't do that to me

"Why am I kiddin' myself? I can have a cute guy myself, it's not like I'm ugly or something… But I only want Trunks, I love him for as long as I can remember. But why?" Pan scratched the back of her head.

"Sure, he's cute, and rich, and nice, and he has a great body, and he's strong, but there must be more to him then just that… Oh yeah I forgot smart. Nope there is nothing more to him then just that" concluded Pan. "But what more can you possibly want?? He has everything!"

You've got my heart under attack

You give me shivers down my back

D'ya have to walk the way you do?

I get weak just whatchin you

Whatever you do… Don't do that to me

"I have sooo had it with myself AND Trunks!" Pan almost screamed. She turned up the radio.

"And now the acoustic version of That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain!"

announced the announcer *…* 

"This calls for some creativity" thought pan to herself. "I know the whole song by heart" Pan got up and stood on her bed, the remote as if it was a microphone.

The music starts…

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty cute

But you've got being right down to an art

You think you're hotty – you drive me up the wall

You're a regular a 'look at me'

Oh-oo-oh you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh you think you're something else

Okay so you're a rocket scientist

That don't impress me much

So you've got the brain but have you got the touch?

Don't get me wrong I think you're so cute

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket

And a comp up his sleeve – just in case

And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it

Cause heaven forbid it should fall out of place

Oh-oo-oh you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Trunks Briefs

That don't impress me much

So you got the looks but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong I thing you're so cute

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to wash his hair

You make me wash my hands before you let me touch

I can't believe you kiss your reflection goodnight

C'mon baby tell me – you must be jokin' right?

Oh-oo-oh you think you're special

Oh-oo-oh you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a corps

That don't impress me much

So you've got the cash but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong I think you're so cute

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much

You think you're hot but have you got the touch

Don't get me wrong I think you're so cute 

But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night

That don't impress me much

Okay so what do you think you're Tom Cruise or something….

Whatever

That don't impress me much

Music fades away 

Pan lowered her self on her bed sighing deeply, "Wow that really took care of my negative energy" Pan wanted to turn around to put the volume down a bit when she saw trunks standing in her door opening. Pan's heart made a big jump and missed a few beats.

"Trunks…." started Pan, a big blush formed on her face. "How long has he been there?!" many thought ran through her mind.

Author's note I: The songs used in this 'songfic' belong to Shania Twain, and to her only! Though the story I written by me and belongs to me and to me only. So please don't take any of my used material!

Author's note II: I left an open ending, think of a end yourself… be creative!

**How does it end?!**

** **

"Trunks.." stuttered Pan, her face turned white like a piece of paper. "How long have you been standing there?!" a blush crept up her cheeks, the first white, pale skin turned into a glowing red one.

"Long enough" said Trunks cold.

Pans heart missed a beat… "He knows!" Pan wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

Suddenly a smile came upon Trunks face, he waved a Polaroid in front of his face. The image cleared. Pan could now see herself in the picture, singing passionately in to her remote control.

"By the way, you sang the last couple of lines wrong you know, It's Elvis, not Tom Cruise" he smiled.

Pan sighed deeply, "he doesn't know."All of the sudden her eyes grew large, the Polaroid! Pan jumped of off her bed to run after Trunks, who already wisely left of in a blur. "Get back here! Don't make me come after you!" threatened Pan.

Some where in the house came a mocking laughter. 

"I'll get you!" screamed pan, making sure Trunks could hear her. "I really will" but that wasn't something for him to know, so she kept that for herself.

"Damn, where is he?!" muttered Pan to herself, she had lost track of him, and his ki was nowhere to be sensed. 

A hand was put on her shoulder, Pan immediately reacted, she took the hand and twisted it around. 

"Whatever did I do to you?" the familiar voice said innocent.

Pan looked into the face of Gohan. "Oh hi dad, er… sorry bout that" she said releasing his hand. "Have you by any chance see Trunks run by?" asked Pan making it sound unimportant.

"Well as a matter of fact I did, why do you want to know?" asked Gohan raising one eyebrow.

"He took a picture of me singing into my remote" said Pan embarrassed lowering her head. "And I want it back, no telling what he is going to do with that!" fire burned in her eyes.

"He begged me not to tell" said Gohan scratching the back of her head. "But I believe you have a good reason to know" smiled Gohan. 

"He is hiding in the kitchen" Gohan pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thank you daddy" Pan kissed her father on the cheek.

"Hmm, he's probably waiting for me in there, he knows dad would of told me, I'm sure" pondered Pan. "I'll sneak up from behind" an evil smirk, comparable to Vegeta's, formed around her lips.

Pan walked out the front door, walked around the house, and softly opened the kitchen door. "Ah there he is, just like a sitting duck." 

Trunks stood around the corner of the fridge, his eyes totally focused on the OTHER kitchen door. Pan snuck up from behind. "Wow, his ass looks great in those pants" Pan's heartbeat increased. Unfortunately, on her way to Trunks,she bumped against the table, causing some cutlery to fall to the ground. Pan didn't wait any longer and took a large jump knocking the startled Trunks of his feet.

"Gimme the Polaroid!" commanded Pan, who was now sitting a very nice position 

èon top of Trunks. 

"What Polaroid?" said Trunks innocent, looking at Pan with a pair of those over adorably puppy dog eyes.

Pan almost forgot about the Polaroid, she was so lost in his big blue eyes. This gave Trunks the perfect opportunity. He grabbed Pan, and the tables were now turned, Trunks was sitting on top of Pan now. 

"You want the Polaroid? Beg for it, and maybe I'll give it to you" said Trunks teasingly.

"Never!" giggled Pan

"Do it!, say Trunks Briefs is the best!" Trunks said pushing Pan a little more down.

"Trunks Briefs is the ass" said Pan purposely wrong.

"Well then I won't give you the Polaroid" said Trunks decisively.

"Trunks Briefs is the best! Now gimme the Polaroid" said Pan urging.

"You didn't say it like you mean it." 

"I did mean it" blabbed Pan out. "Oops…."

"I knew you did" said Trunks softly.

"You knew?! You heard the whole song? Oh Kami, I am so embarrassed" said Pan looking away.

"Hey you don't have to" said Trunks softly putting his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "I love you too, I just…"

Pan interrupted him "You LOVE me?! Why? I'm just a kid to you, just another friend. You can have tons of pretty girls!" said Pan not really believing what she just heard.

"Pan, don't make it any harder then it already is" begged Trunks.

Pan was totally freaked out. "I love you but I never thought it could be, I always dreamt of this moment when you would say.."

This time Pan was interrupted, but not by words. Trunks softly pressed his lips against hers. Pan was startled at first, but the feeling was too strong to interrupt. Sadly the kiss ended too soon for her. 

Trunks pulled back, he looked at her like he had never done before. This look, it was so much more then just love, it was so much sweeter, so much purer, no words could describe the feeling this unleashed. 

Pan knew it was real, no dream, the truth. "I love you Pan." Trunks sat back and held Pan in his arms, close to him. Deep down inside he knew this is what he had wanted all along. Not just another girl but a friend to truly share everything with, friendship, happiness, pain, sorrow and love.

The end

Authors note:

"Everybody happy now?! Except for all you Trunks lovers out there. *sighs deeply* you wanted an ending, I gave you an ending! So don't complain *pleeze*.

Hope you liked this little ficcie!"


End file.
